All the Things that Used to Matter
by Rei Kagawa
Summary: AU/summary inside/cute little fic with me so please don't sue does not own anything but please review on this.


All Things that Used to Matter  
  
AN: Okay Inuyasha fans this is based on all the Inuyasha kids in the series. Kanna now will become 11 and Kagura is 17. So if you have problems consult my e-mail address (on my account). The pairings are Rin/Shippou, Kohaku/Rei (me), and Kanna/Souta. Now we are all in the 6th grade, at my middle school (Paris Gibson Jr. High) and will be 11, but our birthdays will be on different days. So I am in this story if you have a problem with that consult my e-mail address. I am also sorry for my pairings. I like Kohaku. I think Rin and Shippou are a cute couple. I also think Kanna and Souta would be cute too, and now onto the disclaimer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS (if you have any problems with that please consult my e-mail address. See above)  
  
Chapter 1 Old friends and New  
  
Rei Kagawa ran down the streets to her new bus stop. Seven kids around the same age as her were already there. She huffed and set down her backpack. The first day of school in this new country was definitely weird. Growing up in L.A. with no Japanese culture at all with the exception of anime and then suddenly going to Japan for three years was peachy. Fortunately she loved anime and studied the language right when she knew she was going here. She made sure her out fit was kept neatly, long black baggy flared pants with a dragon wrapping around one leg with a cherry blossom in its mouth and a tight black silk shirt, which had 'DIVINITY' in large silver letters. She shoved the rest of her doughnut in her mouth and slid down beside her backpack. She eavesdropped on people talking about their summer vacations and which team they were on (AN: at my middle school we have teams and we also have 8 periods in a day). She retied her shoulder length auburn hair and put it up in a giant butterfly clip. Then put her glasses over her chestnut eyes.  
All of the sudden the bus came. Rei grabbed her backpack and slung it over one shoulder. While she was walking up she accidentally bumped into some kid with light brown hair in a high ponytail. "Sorry," they both said. They laughed. "Hi my name's Kohaku," he said. "Hey my names Rei" she replied. They both boarded the bus. Rei moved to the back while Kohaku got into seat 5. "Hey Kohaku who was that?" Souta asked. "Some girl named Rei," he replied. "Go for her she's cute," Souta joked. Kanna hit him over the head from the seat behind them. "Take it easy Kanna," he said rubbing his head. "Well you deserve that treating us girls like goals or objects," she said, "so any ways which team are we all on." "TOPS" they all replied at once. (It stands for totally outrageous panthers succeed, panther is my school mascot) "Okay Rin where is Shippou" Kohaku asked looking around. "Um. Inuyasha promised him he'd give him a ride on the first day of school," Rin said. "Why didn't he ask us if we wanted ride too" Souta whined. "Inuyasha's new car only has two seats," Kanna said. All of the sudden the bus came to a stop. The bus driver opened the doors and everyone got up and out. They walked onto the sidewalk. Rei was not too far behind. She sat alone on the bus but was happy for she knew some of their language just in case. She walked along the sidewalk carelessly as she approached the school. It was as regular as any other school but as she saw it, it was large. She entered the school a little nervous. So, she pulled out a map of the school and looked for her home base (AN: a home base is where 1 period is and is where the teams meet). She walked down to the basement to the TOPS team door. She opened it cautiously and was thankful only several people were there. She entered with less caution and stood towards the back of class. She eyed the students casually and noticed that Kohaku kid was standing only a few feet away. 'He's cute' she thought. 'I can't think that' she mentally smacked herself. She noticed she was still staring at him and looked away blushing.  
The rest of the students entered the class and Mr. Myouga (AN: I am using some of the Inuyasha adults as teachers). "Class you will all be put in alphabetical order. So Baldwin, Keifer (AN: these two are my friends), Blevins, Megan." Mr. Myouga said pointing to each desk. He went on like this for a few minutes until he called Kohaku. "Jukodo, Kohaku; Kagawa, Rei; Kyubei, Kanna." He said. Kohaku sat down at the desk before last and Rei sat at the end of the row. He finished the names and sat down behind his desk. "I'd like all of you to remember who you're sitting by because you'll be sitting beside them for a long time," he said.  
Kohaku looked over to Rei who was shoving through her back-pack. "Hi," he said. She looked up, "Oh hello." "You're Rei from the bus stop aren't you? Anyways hey one of my friends saw us bump into each other and he wants to meet you so do you wanna sit with us at lunch," he asked as casually as possible? "Um. okay, I've got nothing else to do. Do I?" she accepted smiling. He shook his head no. "Okay good," she said. She went back to digging in her back-pack. "What are you looking for," Kohaku asked. She pulled out a mini blue binder, "This." She opened it to show it was a student agenda. "If we live close enough to go to the same bus, we must be able to walk to each others house," she said. She flipped through to the directory page and gave it to him to fill in.  
  
An: okay was it semi-good, bad, worse. If you want to have a part in this story either put it in your e-mail or in your review. So plz review my story I don't care what you do just put something on your review like hi my name is funky chicken. R&R  
  
Ja na, Rei 


End file.
